The Ghosts And Storm
by ProsserAxl21
Summary: This is my forth one-shot. The Chipmunks and Chipettes hang out watching TV on a rainy and windy evening. Then a sudden power out leaves everyone scared. They all look for flashlights, but two of them get stuck under their bed sheets while looking, and accidentally scare their siblings thinking their ghosts. Can they tell them and make it right (CGI Format). Credit to Bluewolfbat.


It was a dull and rainy Friday evening, and at the Chipmunks and Chipettes house. They were all sitting on the couch watching TV, because it was the only thing they could do until the rain stops.

"Man, is this boring or what?" said Brittany.

"You're right on that one Brit, curse this dreaded rain" Alvin said.

"Well, we could always.. Oh, right, the rain" said Simon then realizing.

Then as the Chipmunks and Chipettes were continuing watching TV, a sudden thunderstorm was heard and knocked the power out at their house. Everyone was then freaking out and screaming.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" everyone screamed.

"Oh no, that thunder and lighting knocked out the power" said Jeanette.

"I can't see a thing" said Alvin.

All six were trying to figure out how they can get through the power outage. They could all barely see each other, and it was proving difficult for them as they were bumping into each other.

"Owww" said Eleanor.

"Man that hurt" said Brittany.

"Sorry guys" said Simon.

"That's okay Simon. I think we need to try and calm down and think of what kind of temporary light we can use, until the power comes back" said Alvin.

Simon was thinking and trying to picture what was in the closet, for emergency's like this. But he couldn't think properly as everyone was still panicking and screaming.

"Guys, can you be quiet? I'm trying to think of what we can use" yelled Simon.

Everyone was then silent, and it allowed Simon to then to rethink of what he was trying to picture. Then an idea clicked in his head, and he then had to tell the others that it could be their chance to get some light in the house.

"Guys, is their any flashlights in the house?" Simon asked.

"Um, I think Dave usually keeps them in certain rooms, for backup use" said Jeanette.

"Well, I say we all split up in pairs, and we try and search for any flashlights we can find and use" said Simon.

"Bro, are you nuts? What if we get lost and can't find our way back?" Alvin shot at.

"Alvin, do you want to go the rest of the night without light, or are you going to help look?" Simon then said back. Alvin then sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Okay, let's go in pairs. Let's go, once we find some, we all meet back in the living room" said Alvin.

"Okay" Everyone said and agreed.

So everyone then went with their brother and sister-in-laws, and searched very carefully through the house for flashlights. Alvin was with Brittany, Simon with Jeanette, and Theodore with Eleanor. Alvin and Brittany searched in their bedroom, Simon and Jeanette through the kitchen, and Theodore and Eleanor in the closet.

"Alvin, I'm a bit scared" said Brittany holding onto him. Alvin then put his arm around Brittany.

"It's okay Brit, I'll protect you. We'll find the flashlights and there won't be darkness then" Alvin replied.

"Thank you" Brittany said back.

Alvin and Brittany searched the entire bedroom in-case Dave might have left a couple in their. As they were then looking by their beds, they then looked under the covers and tried to sense of any flashlights were there.

"I don't think theirs any here Alvin" said Brittany.

"Nothing over here as well" Alvin replied.

But then as they were coming out of their covers, they both fell on the floor and then got trapped in their bed sheets. Alvin and Brittany were trying to get out, but they were struggling and knew that this was not a good situation.

"Oh man, I'm stuck under my own bed sheets" said Alvin.

"I'm stuck as well Alvin, I think this has just got worse" Brittany replied.

Meanwhile Simon and Jeanette were still looking through and searching through the kitchen, and they weren't having much luck either. They tried to stay together, but they kept getting lost from each other.

"Simon, where are you? I can't find any in the cabinets" said Jeanette.

"I'm over here Jean, and theirs none under the sink" Simon replied.

Then they tried to find each other, but as they were, they then suddenly hit heads and both fell to the floor. They were rubbing their heads as they hit one another.

"Ahhh, you okay Jean?" Simon asked.

"I think so, but at least we find each other" Jeanette replied.

Then with Theodore and Eleanor, they were looking through every once of the closet. It was filled with junk making it more difficult to feel any flashlights. It was then not getting any better.

"Hey Ellie, can you spot any flashlights?" Theodore asked.

"Not over here, what about on your side?" Eleanor asked back.

"Nothing" Theodore said. But then he tripped over something of his size and height. Eleanor then heard Theodore fall to the floor.

"Theo, are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah, but I think I've found the flashlights" said Theodore. He then somehow managed to find the switch and turned it on. Then there was light.

"Yay!" Eleanor cheered. "Call the others Theo, tell them we've found them".

Theodore then managed to see with the help of his flashlight, and was now able to see where he was going. He was then out of the closet, with Eleanor behind him.

"Guys, we've found the flashlight! They're here in the closet!" Theodore yelled.

Simon and Jeanette heard their brother and went to find him. Theodore then shun the light to Simon and Jeanette's direction, and they saw each other. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were all together and Theodore and Eleanor gave them a flashlight each and turned it on.

"Oh thank goodness, we have light" said Jeanette in relief.

"We do indeed, come on guys, let's get back to the living room" said Simon.

Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor followed him with their flashlights in their possession. Once they were all together and able to see each other, they suddenly realise that two of their siblings are missing and not with them.

"Where's Alvin and Brittany?" said Simon.

"I don't know, I think they might have gotten lost somewhere upstairs" said Eleanor.

Then Simon's ears twitched and sensed something was not right, and then heard footsteps and sounds coming properly in their direction. He then shun the light in the direction of the stairs, but then nothing was there. Jeanette shun hers in a slight different way than Simon, but then she saw two white things in front of her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jeanette screamed.

Everyone then shun their flashlights to Jeanette, and saw the same thing that she was seeing. Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor were absolutely scared and freaked out. They saw it was two ghosts scaring the living day lights off of them.

"Ahhhhhh! Ghosts!" everyone screamed.

They all scattered with their in-laws, Simon and Jeanette were hiding inside the couch, with Theodore and Eleanor hiding in the kitchen. Alvin and Brittany didn't know that their siblings thought them as ghosts.

"Ghosts? They thought we are ghosts?" Brittany said almost confused.

"That is weird" said Alvin.

Alvin and Brittany were wondering over to the couch where Simon and Jeanette were hiding. They were scared almost literally to death, but they didn't know 'the ghosts' were then approaching them.

"Simon, I'm scared" said Jeanette holding him.

"It's okay Jean, I'll keep you safe" Simon replied.

Alvin then was at the couch and sensed that some of his siblings were hiding in there. His hands emerged from the sheets and reached and tried to feel something. While Brittany was wondering over to the kitchen where Theodore and Eleanor were hiding from them. Then Alvin felt someone's foot and grabbed it. Simon felt something grab her and freaked out that it could be the ghost.

"Ahhhh! Jeanette, help! The ghost has got me!" yelled Simon being pulled out.

Jeanette then grabbed Simon's paws and began to tug back. It was a back and forth tug of war, but Jeanette was being pulled out as well. She tried to use her feet to hold on, she was able to grip her toes on the edge of the couch.

"Simon, hold on" said Jeanette.

She then used all her strength to pull back Simon to her. Alvin was being overpowered and started to lose Simon's ankle. Meanwhile Brittany was then in front of Theodore and Eleanor, they shun the light and saw 'the ghost'.

"Ahhhhhh!" Theodore and Eleanor screamed.

Jeanette heard them in trouble and that made her pull harder. She then pulled Simon free of Alvin's grip and flew into her, as Alvin was sent flying back into the patio door. Jeanette was breathing hard after saving Simon.

"Simon, did you hear that? That was Theodore and Eleanor, they're in trouble" said Jeanette.

Simon then quickly got and rushed to help them before Jeanette could say or do anything else. Simon saw the other ghost and had to be brave to save Theodore and Eleanor.

"Theodore, Eleanor, run!" Simon yelled as he tackled the ghost down to the floor.

This gave them the chance and ran with their flashlights as fast as they can. Simon tried to hold it down, but he was kicked off and took a tumble and fell on his back. Alvin then got back up and then at the other side of Simon. He realized he's now caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Oh no, I'm caught" said Simon now in total fear.

Jeanette then emerged from the couch and saw her brother-in-law in big trouble. She gasped and knew it was bad at this point. She didn't know what to do, but she had to do it for Simon.

"Hang on Simon, I'm coming" yelled Jeanette as she charged at both the ghosts.

Jeanette shoulder tackled one of them and knocking it into the other and falling to the floor. Simon was safe for the time being, as he and Jeanette regained their flashlights and got back together.

"Simon, you okay?" Jeanette asked with worry.

"I am now, thanks to you Jean" said Simon giving her a smile. But they turned round and saw the ghosts getting back up, Theodore and Eleanor were nowhere to be found after they escaped. Simon and Jeanette then ran while they had the chance.

"Faster Simon" said Jeanette.

They ran upstairs while Alvin and Brittany were still trapped under the sheets. Simon and Jeanette ran into their bedroom, and then only to find Theodore and Eleanor their as well.

"Hey guys, thanks for saving us back their. And I'm glad you're both safe" said Eleanor.

"No problem Ellie, we're blood. We have to look out for each other" said Jeanette.

"Do you think the ghosts are gonna come look for us in here?" asked Theodore in a shaky voice. Simon noticed it and comforted his little brother.

"Don't you worry Theo, we'll protect you, no matter what happens" said Simon.

Theodore then gave a little smile and had the support of Simon, while Jeanette sat next to Eleanor and comforted her as well. Meanwhile back downstairs, Alvin and Brittany still don't know what just happened.

"What the heck was what?" asked Brittany.

"I don't know Brit, but why are they thinking that we're ghosts? They just jumped us before we could say that it was us" said Alvin.

"We need to tell them that this was a big misunderstanding, before they try and 'jump us' again" said Brittany.

So Alvin and Brittany, despite not being able to fully see where they were going, was able to get to the stairs and slowly make their way up. The other four then heard a sound coming from the other side of the door.

"Oh no, I think they're going to find us" said Theodore very quietly.

"Quick everyone, hide" said Simon.

He, along with Jeanette, hid under the bed while Theodore and Eleanor hid behind their bed. Alvin and Brittany then slowly began to open the door, and they saw that the room was empty.

"That's odd" said Brittany quietly.

"Well, we need to come clean Brit, even if we do get jumped" said Alvin.

"Oh man, this is not going to be good" she replied back.

They searched all around the room and found nothing. Then they checked under the bed where the others were hiding, and when Simon and Jeanette saw one ghost near in front of them, Theodore and Eleanor saw the other. Alvin looked under and just saw Simon and Jeanette through the sheets.

"Ahhhhhh! The ghost has found us!" Jeanette screamed.

"Ahhhhhh! It's found us as well" screamed Eleanor.

They all tried to get away and get out the door, but Alvin and Brittany stopped that from happening. Everyone was frozen in place, and frozen with fear. Alvin and Brittany then tried to talk, but their siblings then suddenly attempted to shoulder tackle them.

"Uh oh" said Alvin and Brittany together.

They both just moved out the way, but they weren't going to stop from defending themselves. They kept repeating it back and forth, then after 10 minutes, they all got tired out. Everyone was on their knees begging for their lives.

"Please ghosts, don't hurt us. We beg of you" said Theodore.

"Ghosts? We're not ghosts guys" said the voice.

"It's us" said the other voice.

"Alvin? Brittany?" said Simon. Then they both finally were able to get the sheets off and the others saw it was them.

"Yes guys, It's us" said Alvin.

"What the heck were you guys thinking?" said Jeanette almost now angry.

"We're sorry. We got caught in them while we were looking for the flashlights. We didn't mean to cause this mayhem" said Brittany feeling bad.

"Please guys, we were only trying to find any light. We are really sorry" said Alvin hanging his head in shame.

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor all exchanged 'feeling sorry' looks at each other, and then to Alvin and Brittany. They walked up to them, and placed a paw on each of their shoulders.

"It's okay guys, we understand you didn't mean it. You were just trying to help find light we can use" said Simon.

"We forgive you guys" said Eleanor.

"Me too" said Jeanette.

"And me" said Theodore.

Alvin and Brittany then lifted their heads up, and looked at their siblings. They looked right in their eyes, and they saw how much they knew that they were willing to forgive and forget. Everyone then came in and had a group hug all around. Then after 5 minutes of hugging, they all separated from each other. Then in a flash, the power then came back on.

"Yay, the power's back on" said Jeanette.

"Thank goodness" said Alvin.

"I'm glad that is over" said Brittany.

"I agree Brittany" said Theodore.

"Man, it feels good to have light again" said Simon.

"No doubt about it" said Eleanor.

Everyone smiled at each other once again, and then decided to continue what they were doing, before the power went out. They all shut the door behind them, and ran downstairs and then back on the couch. Alvin then grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"Guys, me and Brittany promise that this will never, ever, happen again" said Alvin looking at his siblings.

"Cross our hearts and hope to die" said Brittany.

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor gave them one more smile, and Alvin and Brittany gave them one back as well. They all knew in their minds, that if something like this were to happen again, they promise to stick together as a family. And they can get through anything, all as one.

 **And there you have it. I hope I delivered in this one, and I hope it was enjoyable to read. I managed to do this one-shot story in 2 hours, hope it was worth it. And give full credit to Bluewolfbat for this good story idea. Feel free to leave Reviews if you wish. And until next time, cheerio. ProsserAxl21 out.**


End file.
